Christmas Chronicles
by SolidBabe
Summary: Going Christmas shopping the day before Christmas was dumb idea. But did she listen to Nya? Noooo. Now she can't find Jay a present anywhere. What's the point of presents anyway. Just Christmas one-shot that I hope is fluffy and cute. After all, there's more to Christmas than getting presents. . . Right?


**A/N) I'm in a holiday mood! So I came up wit this one shot it's Ashlyn's point of view on Christmas Shopping and how irritating it is and how bad it feels when you can't get that present for someone . . . I know, I went through that just yesterday. Still not over it. I rally should do it at least a year Before Christmas! People are like starving vultures!**

 **Ahem, anyway, I think this is cute, let me know if you guys want a holiday one-shot for each of the guys with Ash, I feel like she needs to spend more time with them. Let me now if you'd like me to write it and feel free to send me idea's! Especially fluffy ones in a winter setting! Can we say 'warm fluff'! I love warm fluff!**

 **Love ya'll!**

* * *

"Move it lady!"

Ashlyn bit her lip to keep from yelling back at the rude man as he shoved past her, his hands full of bags hitting his legs as he rushed through the swarming crowds of Ninjago Mall. She let out a huff and just nearly missed getting flattened by a lady with three kids as she plowed past her too.

 _And this was supposed to be the season of giving? Yah right_. People prowled around for worldly object like hyenas on a prey with empty stomachs. Neither one was pretty. She le tout another aggravated huff after being pushed aside for the hundredth time that day.

 _This is what you get for waiting last minute Ash. Oh I can just see Nya"s 'I told you so' face,_ she muttered to herself side stepping a set of squealing children. She never understood the point of presents anyway. Wasn't Christmas supposed to be about spending time with those you loved? Then what was this?

Her amethyst eyes roamed across the huge plaza, trying to find the final store on her list. _Mechanics. No. Shower and shop? What? No. Silver jewels. No. Vid AND Vib. Yes!_ There it was! _Finally_. _The last store_ , _now just get the present and get the heck outta here_. She mused excitedly. She picked up her pace, which was a impressive feat since her legs were exhausted from walking store to store all day. But that was shoved aside with the excitement of knowing this torture was almost over!

She enter the video games store and instantly headed towards a clerk.

"Um, Excuse me?" She spoke politely, "Do you know where I can find the latest 'Zombie warz' Game?"

The clerk was a tall, lanky guy a bit older then her with multiple ear piercings. He also wasn't paying attention. At first Ash thought she could just punch him. But then she noticed his ear plugs.

With a tired sigh she leaned over the counter and poked his shoulder.

The guy looked up instantly, colored, then yanked a plug out, "Uh Yah? Can I help you girl?"

Said girl, resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Newest Zombie Warz game. Where?"

"Third Isle, on your left."

Thank you." She almost snapped. Well at least he knew where the dumb game was.

"Jay better like it." She grumbled, Irritated by today. _Almost there_. She saw the game with it's grotesque cover images. _Almost done, then you won't have to do this for another year_! She smiled triumphantly.

Then it disappeared. The game and her smile.

She gapped, a big man with huge muscles had swiped it out of her reach and was walking away. She looked back at the shelf. That. Was. The. Last. One! _Hell no!_ She was NOT going to come short handed after all this wasted day!

"Hey Mister!" She called rushing towards the towering male fearlessly, "That's mine!"

"Get lost chic, I touched it first, so it's mine!" He hissed nastily, glaring down at her while pulling out his wallet.

Ashlyn counted ten, "But you see, I've been looking everywhere and I was just about to pick it up and you-"

"About to isn't the same as did. I did, now leave me alone." He pulled out his card and moved to swipe it, all the while the ear pierced guy watched mildly interested.

The black haired girl was near snapping, "I need that game."

"And I'm buying it so tough for you."

Needless to say she nearly killed the man as he frayed her last patient nerve. That proceeded in getting her kicked out and possible banned from ever coming back . . . with no game.

She stomped past crammed groups of annoying people, not caring for their insults as she elbowed her way past them, short hair wildly standing up all over her head by the time she made it to the big sliding door.

Once outside the crisp winter air tickled her nose. She took in a deep breath, taking in the sparkling white of the snow that was still there from last night. It relaxed her. Her hot face cooled and her mind settled. _It was just a game._ Jay would like whatever she got him. _It was ok. presents weren't everything._

She started out of the parking lot.

The more she thought about it, the more she couldn't wait for Christmas to be over.

It wasn't worth the hassle.

* * *

"Hellooo!" Ashlyn called out as she entered the monestary she and many others called home, "Anyone here?"

"In the kitchen!"

Ash smiled as she peeled off her black caot and hung it next to a white one. She clumped with her boots through the peacefully decorated living room and entered the spaciaciouse kitchen. One of the warmest places in the house, filled with the most comforting memories too.

"Hi!" She grinned at a tall white clad man with prickly almost white hair, in a pink floral apron, "Mmmm that's smells good. What is it this year Zane?" The petite girl slide up next to her friend.

Zane smiled down at her, "Surprise. You all like suprises."

She smiled back, "Can I taste some?" She poked her finger out to taste the batter, a large hand caught her wrist gently.

"No. I'm sorry Ashlyn. That would ruin the surprise." He said honestly.

"Ok." She wasn't Jay, she could wait. So she pulled up a chair and sat on it backwards, resting her arms on top of the backing rail, "So. . . where's everyone else?"

"Most are still out." He answered while sniffing his concoction and reaching for a bottle of cinnamon, "Nya and Jay said something about ice skating, Kai and Cole haven't returned yet from wherever they went. Garmadon and his family are still taking that outing, and Pixal is upstairs."

"Actually, I'm right here."

Ashlyn smiled as a pretty silver haired girl with neon green eyes appeared from the door way," Hey Pix. What where you up to?"

"I believe it's customary to wrap presents on these occasions." Pixal smiled her usual small smile, "Would you like some assistance Zane?" She turned her attention to the white clad ninja whose light blue eyes lit up.

Ashlyn giggled. _That was adorable._

"If you want to."

"Of course."

The petite dark haired girl took this as her cue to leave. They needed some Christmas alone time to be cozy and cooking together. So she silently slipped away and headed for the living room to wait for the rest of the family to get back.

She let a smile grace her face as she looked up at the massive pine tree littered with different colored tinsels and lights. silver star glittered at the top. She let her mind wander in amusement as she recalled just how they got that stupid tree in here . . . and how much fun it had been to decorate. Probably the only thing she liked about this holiday.

 _Flashback~_

 _"It's not gonna fit Jay."_

 _"Yes it will! It has too, I know it will, come on Cole stop being a Grinch, look at it!" Jay grinned like crazy and posed in front of the huge tree they found in the middle of the forest like it was at a beauty pageant, "It's perfect! Right Kai, guys? You agree right?" He looked towards the others for encouragement._

 _"I hate to say this Jay, but maybe we'd better find a smaller tree," Nya started slowly._

 _"No!" Jay threw himself against the tree trunk, hugging it like a life line, "It has to be this tree! We have to get this tree! Please guys! It won't be Christmas without this TREE!" He flailed around dramatically getting several eye rolls._

 _"Ok, Ok, just shut it Zaptrap." Cole snapped and tightened his grip on his ax, "Now move, or do you wanna go down with the tree too?"_

 _Ashyn let out a laugh as Jay moved quickly away from the trunk._

 _That's when the snow started to fall._

 _By the time they had chopped the tree and dragged it halfway to the truck snow was already heavy on the ground, their clothes, and hair._

 _"Man, I should have brought a third coat." Kai shivered, his face red as they heaved the gigantic pine onto the back of the truck._

 _"Hey, it may be cold, but look on the bright side!" Jay grinned again._

 _"No. No bright side Jay. I'm cold and hungry and this thing is going to slow our process home even more." Nya complained as she clapped her hands._

 _Jay threw an arm around her and brought her closer, "Come on Nya! It's going to be a white Christmas! AND . . . This tree is going to be so worth it when we get it fixed up!"_

 _"Yah!" Kai called out, "That's great Jay, swell, terrific. Now how 'bout you stop cuddling my sister and help out over here!"_

 _They'd almost killed Jay when the tree didn't fit through the door. Cole and Kai would have if Zane hadn't come out and intervened._

 _"We'll just have to trim it outside then bring it in." The ever practical ninja stated, still standing in between Cole, Kai, and Jay._

 _"I'll go get the sheers." Ashlyn volunteered._

 _By the time she'd come back, The others had decided to try pushing the tree harder. The walls cracked._

 _"Shoot!" Kai hissed, "Garmadon's gonna kill us when he sees this!"_

 _Cole ran a hand through his shaggy hair in frustration, "We'll worry about that later, now can we just get this thing inside. I'm freezing here."_

 _"Here." Ashlyn stepped up and started cutting down the sides after they'd pulled the pine out of the door again._

 _Pretty soon it was slim enough to fit and keep Jay happy. By the time it was standing in the middle of the room they'd all warmed up._

 _"Ok!" Nya called cheerfully, coming down the steps with a stack of wobbling boxes in her arms, "Whose ready to decorate!"_

 _"Me!" Jay swooped on her, grabbed three boxes and tore them open. Besides Lloyd, Jay loved and had the most fun at Christmas. Especially the presents. Ash didn't get that part, but she liked decorating the tree._

 _They all were in fits of laughter as Kai tied up Jay in sparkly Tinsel. Nya and Pixal had draped star banners all over themselves, Cole had glitter all over his hair and face, Ashlyn was tangled in lights and Zane was trying to help them all. In the end they finally straightened out, sparkled the tree, and Ashlyn got to put the star on top. They had let her do it this year, Cole held her up on his shoulders so she could reach. It twinkled just like a real star_

 _It was fun._

 _She admitted that. She'd forgotten because of the morons outside when she was trying to get some presents for her friends. She hated that so many people forgot what it means to celebrate Christmas. Moments like these reminded her how stupid those people that forgot where. These were the best presents of all._

 _Family. Friends. Love._

 _That's what she liked about Christmas. Not the shopping, or food, or presents. Those where extra. She didn't like extra._

"I can't believe this!"

Coles rough voice snapped her out of the memory, she sat up from her position on the couch and looked to see Cole and Kai, still bundled up, red nosed and snow coating them and their hair, with grouchy expressions on their faces.

Something must have happened on their trip too.

"I could have punched him you know." Kai snapped, stomping his boots to get the snow off.

"Yah. That would have done wonders Kai. Just drop it. I don't want to think about it. Besides, he probably had a wife to get it for or something." Cole shook out the snow from his black hair, "Probably trying to get the heck outta there as fast as he could, same as us."

Ashlyn didn't catch what Kai muttered.

"Hey guys!" Nya's chipper vice burst forth as she entered, clinging tightly to Jay's arm, both looked beyond happy and rosy, bringing in the fresh sent of snow with them as the came.

"Nya." Kai greeted his sister grouchily, "Had fun?"

Jay grinned and nudged him back, "You bet. Right Nya?"

She giggled and nodded, her shiny bobbed hair flickering as she did.

"Well that's great." Cole said honestly, even if it was a little flat, "Cuz we sure didn't. I hate present shopping." He sighed heavily and flopped on the couch as Jay helped Nya out of her red coat and Kai stomped off to see what he could eat.

Ashlyn let out a small sigh which caught the black clad ninja's attention.

"Hey sweetheart, bad day too huh?" He asked, knowing what her facial expressions meant.

She nodded, pushing her bangs out of her face, "You?"

He let out a small laugh, "Shopping in Christmas time usually qualifies as a bad day maker. Shoulda done this a month ago, like around Halloween time."

She silently agreed.

"Aw come on guys!" Jay cut in, "It's Christmas! Smile a little will ya, Lloyd and Co. will be back soon, then we'll have whatever that delicious smell is and then," He seemed to glow for a second with excitement, like a child, "PRESENT TIME!"

Ahslyn felt her heart sink. She really hoped he wasn't looking too forward to that this year. Now she really had to get him something. _Anything._

"Yay." Cole whirled his finger in mock excitement, his voice deadpan.

Jay pouted, "Your such and old man."

A loud smack cut them off.

"Ow, hey!"

"Kai! I told you to leave!" Pixals voice rang out as the spikey haired ninja stumbled out of the kitchen, his fingers red from where Pixal, or Zane, had smacked him.

"I'm hungry!" He almost whined.

Nya laughed and grabbed her brothers arm, "Come on dork, let's go wrap some presents." She dragged him away before he could agree.

Jay giggled and practically skipped off to do his own wrapping.

Ashlyn shook her head. That guy could be such . . . a girl sometimes. At any rate this was the perfect time to go out and get back before dinner without too many questions.

She slipped into her coat and tied her purple fuzzy scarf around her neck.

"Where are you going?"

She'd forgotten about Cole, "Um . . . nowhere."

He just raised a thick eye brow, his green eyes studied her, "Your dressing awfully warm for going nowhere."

The petite girl flashed him a sheepish smile, "I'll be back before dinner. Promise." She slipped out before he could ask anything else.

She shuddered as the cold air hit her warm face. A light snow was starting to fall, the sun was setting, taking whatever warmth it could provide with it. She'd have to hurry.

 _Jay's present. Here I come._

* * *

"Please. aren't you open for a little while longer?" Ashlyn practically begged the hundredth store owner she'd run into.

"Sorry lady." The over weight man said, clearly not meaning it as he locked the door, "No can do. I got My own Christmas to celebrate." He stalked off.

Ashlyn took a deep breath, cursing under it. How could she have forgotten all the stores closed early tonight! She'd been out for hours, searching, then the stores started closing, she'd freaked out. It was dark and freezing, snow still fell, it stuck all over her coat hair and face.

She still didn't get Jay a present. Her stomach twisted painfully. Everyone probably got her one . . . especially him. When he noticed she didn't get him anything, she could only imagine the hurt face he'd try to hide so he wouldn't make her feel bad. She sighed loudly. Again. T _his is what you get_. She thought bitterly, _for shopping so late._

With nothing else she could do, she sadly trudged home, her boots crunching in the fresh snow, her heart and head heavy with worry. _Jay would be so disappointed_.

She slowly made her way up the steps of the monastery, taking a deep breath before reaching out her hand to open the door. Loud shuffling was heard inside. She stopped.

"I'm going to find her." It was Cole.

"Where did she go?" Lloyd was home too. Ashlyn felt worse. They'd gotten back and were probably waiting for her to eat.

"She didn't say, but she looked like something was bothering her." Cole answered, she heard him sigh.

"Wonder what's going on with her." Jay's voice popped in, "She's been real weird since this afternoon."

"Simple." Nya cut in, "She hates the Christmas shopping."

Ashlyn almost cringed as Jay gasped out in dramatic shock, "No! Who doesn't like shopping for presents! That's almost as fun as getting them!"

Her heart jabbed painfully with guilt.

"Well, unlike you sparky, some people don't like getting shoved around and fighting over random objects." Kai snapped.

"Perhaps we should wait a little bit longer." Zane tried to settle them, "She's probably heading back right now."

Nobody said anything.

"Let me just check." Cole spoke up.

Ashlyn heard his footsteps right before he yanked the door open. She lost her grip and fell forward, thankfully saved a nasty fall when Cole caught her in a comfortable, warm hug.

"There you are!" Nya sighed in relief, "Jay was about to tear his hair waiting for you!"

"Thankfully your safe." Zane said, ever thoughtful, "Now come, Sensei's and Misako are waiting in the dining room.

Seeing her safe and at home made everyone easily forget her as their minds turned to food. Ashlyn stood there, in the door way, unmoving. Biting her lip unsure. She was really sorry she hadn't gotten that present. Knowing Jay he'd probably gotten her something beautiful. He always got them the nicest things.

"Ash?" Cole popped his head back into the room, "You coming?" Concern was evident in his voice. In the dining room Lloyd let out a yelp which was followed by a loud laugh from Kai and a loud smack from Nya, he ignored them and walked closer to her, "Hey? You ok Sweetheart?"

"I -yah." She nodded and peeled off her coat. Not wanting to tell Cole what was bothering her

 _I'll just have to make it up to Jay._ But how was he going to feel when he saw her give everyone else a present and not him . . . there's no way it wouldn't hurt.

She wanted to hide and not be a part of this holiday anymore. It was too stressful.

Dinner had been a blur. Someone threw mashed potatoes at Jay, he laughed. Ash didn't really know what happened, but she knew she'd ended up with gravy and turkey sauce on her purple kimono. Laughter had filled the room and finally everyone, food covered or, like sensei's, clean, calmed down when pink apron clad Zane walked in with an incredible double layered black forest German crème cake.

Cole practically drooled at it.

She would have laughed, like the others. But she didn't feel to in spirits at the moment. She knew this present thing shouldn't bother her this much. She didn't even care about presents. But that never stopped her from getting them. Jay may have been semi right about how nice it felt to give them . . . she never thought about that part. She always dwelled on how awful and hard it was getting the presents in the first place.

But now . .. now she wondered how bad she'd feel when Jay's face didn't light up because she hadn't giving him anything.

She hoped the time would never come.

But sadly, as much as she tried and wished, dinner was over, so was dessert. Present time had come and they all forgot the dishes and filed into the cozy living room, where the tree sparkled softy under the glow of the fireplace.

Ashlyn lagged behind.

Jay jumped around and around the beautifully decorated boxes and bags around the tree. Probably wondering who got him what. Lloyd followed right behind. he may have been the great golden ninja but he was still a kid inside. And presents were a kids weakness.

Ashlyn believed she could hate Christmas for this guilt she was feeling.

 _It'll be fine. Presents aren't everything. He'll understand_. _There are a bunch, maybe he wouldn't even notice._

"Ok! Ash you can go first this year!" Jay called out as they all sat in a circle, looking at her expectantly. The petite, purple eyed girl froze.

"Um . . .I . . . me?"

"Yah!" Lloyd chimed in, practically bouncing, "I went first last year, now it's your turn since your the newest member of our family! Come on!"

"Calm down Lloyd." His mother tried to placid him

They all waited silently for a few horrible moments.

Ashlyn bit her lip and stood up, "Ok." She didn't look, she just handed a gift to each member. Each except Jay. She didn't even look at him when she sat down.

The room was almost unnoticeably silent for three extra seconds. They felt like three agonizing hours to Ash. She felt worse.

Finally, after what seemed like a suffocating round of gift passing. She'd gotten from every single person. Including Jay. Guilt practically ate her up when he smiled genuinely as she opened his gift.

It was a beautiful carved pendant on a silver chain. Yah . . . now she wanted to _bury_ herself.

Nobody seemed to notice, or maybe they were just pretending. She didn't know. She didn't want to know. As soon as it was done, and Zane brought in the Christmas goodies, she slipped outside into the porch to breath.

She never liked Christmas shopping. But that was as far as it went. Other than that, everything else was fun and warming. But this time . . . she couldn't stand this time.

She felt sick.

 _Why was this so guilt inducing?_

"Hey Ash?" Jay popped up next to her and leaned on the wooden rail, his face reddening from the biting night air like her was.

She turned away, not wanting to see him. Feeling too guilty to look at him.

"Come on Ash. Cole told me something's bugging you . . . he can tell apparently." He chuckled lightly, "So . . . it wouldn't happen to be my fault? Is it?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice, "I'm sorry if it is."

More guilt stabbed her, the purpled eyed girl turned to looked at him sadly, "No, I'm sorry ok. It's my fault for waiting last minute. But that stupid guy wouldn't give it back and when I tried to get something else they'd all closed and I hate shopping anyway but this made me feel really, really, bad, since you were looking so forward to it and I just wish I got you something so I wouldn't feel so guilty and-"

"Whoa! Hey, slow down!" He grinned brightly surprising her, "You're upset cuz you didn't get me a gift?"

She nodded.

His grin widened, "Awww!" He practically squealed out, "That's so cute!" He slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer, "Tough little Ashy's got a soft spot for me!"

She relaxed slightly. He was teasing. This was good. She pushed away, "I do not . . ." Then she smiled sheepishly, "Sorta. Your not upset or hurt?"

He laughed, "Why? Like you always say, getting presents isn't what Christmas is about. Spending time with Family and friends is."

"So . . . I've been feeling like a jerk and guilty for nothing."

"Yup!" He popped the 'p', "Pretty much."

She let out a big breath, like a weight rolled off of her, "Oh thank goodness!"

"Yah, thank goodness. I can't believe this would bother you so much!" He laughed amused.

"Well, you're always so excited about present time I thought if would make you feel bad." She bit her lip, "So I felt bad."

"Hey, I told you. It's fine. Now come on, their having a fun party in there without us! But next year . . ." He grinned mischievously, his blue eyes twinkled at her.

She looked at him suspiciously.

"You owe me two presents!"

He ran back inside before she could knock him out.

She really hated present shopping . . .

* * *

 **a/n) I hope that ending at least ,ade you smile in amusement! I fought with myself for a good hour trying to figure out how to end it. This one won. I think this was cute! But that's just me. Your the audience, you tell me the truth! And don't forget, I'd love to hear, er, read some of your idea's!**

 **Happy holiday's! Whatever you celebrate!**


End file.
